


The Race

by Fem_helios



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_helios/pseuds/Fem_helios
Summary: Link challenges Sidon to a race down river,he has a secret weapon to help him win.





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from user @imparria on tumblr. :3 enjoy!

Link and Sidon stood at the foot of the reservoir dam, the full length of the deep river spread out before them.  
“Well well, master Link, You truly believe you can defeat me in a test of speed in water?” Sidon chuckled heartily, a merry grin plastered across his face.  
Link regarded the prince, his hands on his hips, a smug flippant smirk on his face.  
He had a secret weapon he had never shown to Sidon and he was confident he was faster than the shark prince.  
A relic had come into his possession, a cursed item, and he believed it would turn the tables well into his favor. 

Sidon removed his belt carefully laying his side arm on the rocks nearby, he removed the few pieces of clothing he wore out of ceremony, he wanted to remove any chance of extra drag.  
Link may be he most treasured friend, but he wasn't keen to lose to him, he had his pride as the prince of the Zora.

Link did likewise shedding his boots and stripping off all but his trousers. Sidon noticed a strange item hanging from his belt. Link caught his curious gaze and reached for it, untying it from his hip. Sidon recognized the basic shape as a mask, it was intricately carved with the likeness of a Zora's face. Link raised an eyebrow to Sidon and lifted it to his face. 

It was a bit jarring for them both, the mask seemed to come to life and encircle Link's entire skull. He doubled over as is squeezed painfully reshaping his bones, he couldn't breathe and everything went black for a moment.  
Link slowly stood, his senses were on fire. He took in the strange feeling of his new body. He was much taller and the changed perspective made him a little dizzy at fist. He flexed his newly formed fins spreading them wide and stretched his elongated limbs. He had only done this a handful of times and it was still disorienting when he first transformed. He swished the tail that now dropped down the back of his head and shot Sidon a toothy grin. 

Sidon gaped. 

He had always thought Link was attractive for a Hylian, a bit small, but his strength and bravery making up for any deficiencies he may have had.  
The creature that now stood before him rendered him speechless. He was the most beautiful Zora he had ever seen.  
He was tall and wrought with lean, hard muscle, Sidon's eyes raked over his impressive figure. His scales were a pale green, fading into a bright yellow down his fins. The apex of his snout came to a long, sharp point and his dorsal head fin was long and draped over lazily to one side. He Looked fast and graceful even as he stood still. 

Link winked at him and dove into the water taking off down river.  
Sidon scrambled after him, flipping into the water with a flourish. He pumped his legs and dragged his long fins through the water picking up speed, Link cut through the water with ease, his long elegant fins spiraling him ahead with ease.  
Sidon slowly gained, closing the gap between them. Link looked back catching sight of Sidon he smirked. He allowed the prince to catch up to him and swam along side him, he swirled around him in teasing spirals.  
They made eye contact, Sidon flashed him a predatory grin and swept his strong arms in one long stroke through the water, pushing him ahead slightly. They traded the lead back and forth teasing at one another all the way down river. By the time they made it to the designated finish at Lake Hylia, they had long forgotten the race and were simply dancing with each other in a leisurely underwater ballet.  
After a long time they tired and floated sleepily next to each other. Link interlaced his fingers with Sidon's keeping them from floating apart.  
They watched the sun set over the lake, contented.


End file.
